


"Leave him alone Mascherano" ◔_◔

by Dinho



Category: Football RPF
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Booty, Cheating, Crying, Kissing, M/M, Need, if you have a problem with this dont read, in this, kudos pls, mirror talking, no sexualness, shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 21:11:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3148679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinho/pseuds/Dinho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Javi is just being a nice person and if he just happens to be "too nice" well its not his fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Leave him alone Mascherano" ◔_◔

**Author's Note:**

> this is fictional  
> -as far as i know ;)
> 
> i decided to write about this ship because i like to write on not so common ships.

Ivan was the 'new' guy at famous football club FC Barcelona, he doesn't know what to expect. For all he knows the players could hate him maybe even worst the coach could hate him. 

He has been in the catalaunian club for a couple of months now and he seems to get along with everyone plus he has made an impression on the coach being as he does spend time benched because there are great players in the club but he doesn't get benched a lot and thats great. its not often that he does get benched. Everyone helped feel a bit less homesick from sevilla, Xavi always asks him if everything is ok always worrying about how he is and not just how ivan feels but everyone else too and there's also Iniesta the other captain he isn't the most outgoing person in the team but he is very nice and for the first weeks that ivan had just arrived at the club Iniesta would go over to stretch with him, that was very nice (ivan thanked him every time). The entire team welcomed him alright, he isn't close with everyone in the team but maybe he will be as time goes by. 

Rakitic in. Fabregas out. Pique took it the worst the entire team was sad when he left, him and Pique were the masterminds behind the jokes and laughs they lighten the room up even when they lost. And then when Rakitic arrived Geri didn't like him that much he would smile and say good/morning/afternoon/night, always polite. Geri knew it wasn't Rakitic's fault but he also knew that now his bestfriend wasn't with him and he felt alone, he missed his kisses and his hands the way they felt on him and now that he was gone he felt even more guilt over his marriage with his beautiful wife. Leo helped though, Leo would make sure Geri got food into his stomach even after training. "Hey Geri eat" "im not hungry" Leo heard the taller man mumble but he would always end up eating and thats how it was. 

One day though it was more than that there was a knock at Leo's house, his wife answered the door "Hi, how are you?" she spoke in an Argentine accent, he smiled weakly "leo home?" she held the door open "yes i- i will go get him" picking her son up she walked up the steps of the house she own with her husband. A Few minutes later Messi walked down the stairs by himself he smiled at him "hey" he said with a smile seeing as Geri was dressed in jeans and not sweats but then he noticed the frown on the spaniard, he stepped out of his house closing the door behind him "what's wrong Geri?". 

They went to Gerard's house for more privacy and were Leo felt like Geri talks the most, it is his home after all. Gerard told him what was wrong he told Leo that he had planned to leave Barcelona that he was going to move to England even if he had to leave everything, even football "Nothing is worth losing him" him being Cesc "He wants you to be happy" leo placed his hand which seemed so small on top of Pique's, Pique shook his head "im only happy with him" he said closing his eyes making a tear roll down his cheek but wiping it off quickly "He told me to watch you and care for you..even if i had to do it like he di-did." the argentine stuttered leaning closer to Pique removing his hand from the bearded man and placing it on his chin lifting a little bit to be able to catch his lips correctly, to make geri like it, to make Geri happy...to make Geri stay. He kissed him, leo did but Geri didn't. Geri started crying letting his tears flow freely moving closer to Leo placing his head on the small men's chest all leo did was hold him, because he knew Geri and Geri was staying but staying meant letting Cesc leave so Pique did all he could do and cried he cried to the only person who understood him in that moment because Leo's has had to let someone go before. Pique doesn't know who that someone is Leo doesn't tell him but He has told him hints and clues to shut him up and Geri might be a little crazy but all he comes up with is himself. 

"wanna stretch?" spoke the argentine "sure" Rakitic said stopping his movement to hold the man in front him's leg and offering his other hand for Javi to take. "Vamos! Chicos! vengan!" called the assistant coach, they all gathered around the coaching staff. Then they started practicing having a few laughs here and there, even Gerard. They were stood in a small circle mascherano laughing at something Rakitic had said then Rakitic stepped up in front of him to kick the ball and well he was standing in front of him and he had a good view so Mascherano took a glance at his butt getting caught in the act by Dani but they didn't make act contact Javier only noticed through the corner of his eye that he had been caught. "what kind of- what was that?" claimed Ivan about the pass that was made to him masche laughed taking a hold of Rakitic's arm the both of them still laughing. Dani noticed. He noticed how close the croatian and his argentine friend had gotten so little time when before Javi didn't even glance at Ivan, so he decided to confront him about it. 

Dani waited until the locker room was half empty to talk to him and he was okay with it because Masche decided to take his time in the showers. Dani was cleaning his boots when Javier appeared with a towel hanging low on his hips. Dani was glad he wasn't gay (Damn did he look good), He waited for the other man to get dressed. "ei" The argentine nodded his head in response to the musical man. "what are your plans?" Masche looked up at him after he pulled his shirt down "uhm i don't know go home eat with my wife-" Dani shook his head "with the newby" this time masche really looked at him "....ivan?" dani opened his eyes a little raising his eyebrows as in saying thats him "nothing. he is a nice guy" Dani gave him another look this one said 'bullshit' masche laughed at that "what nothing" he said shrugging his shoulders "you're being too nice again just like you were with Ney when he arrived, Messi stopped you from getting nicer" masche chuckled "there is no such thing as being too nice" He grabbed his keys and walked out leaving dani to plan how he was going to get the answers he wanted out from the bald stubborn man. 

"hola, como estas?" said the croatian smiling "bien y vos?" "bien" they both smiled then laughed. they were in the bathroom of the dressing room they were about to shower. Masche took the shower farthest to the right while the croatian took the took the one near the middle leaving one stall in between them. Javier was washing his chest his hands moving slowly down his abs to his hips stopping right were his pubic hair was, he looked up to where rakitic was but all he could see were from the shoulders to the head but he could also see that his hands were behind him where? he couldn't see but they were definitely not on his back because Mascherano has seen Rakitic's back before and he knows its not that long, and what is below the back? yea...Mascherano wasn't stopping above where the waistline of his boxers would be if he wasn't in the shower anymore. Ivan then turned around facing Javier, when he turned the argentine man had his eyes closed tongue sticking out a little with his hands moving and when he opened his eyes he abruptly pulled his hands away from where they were letting himself relax when he noticed Ivan had his eyes closed letting out a breathe. "huh, are you ok?" Masche looked up at beautiful brown eyes that sometimes look hazel or darkish green but Javier is sure they're brown. Javier nodded "ye-yes fine" so the blonde gave him a smile and turned the water off moving his hands down his hair to remove the execs water before stepping out of the stall. Mascherano did not want to leave after him because he had a semi hard on and he didn't feel like being the joke of god knows how long he remember when Bojan was still in the club and he walked out of the showers with a hard on everyone made fun of him even the staff all of them and Mascherano was not going to be the next one so he stood there longer then usual waiting until everyone left or at least most of his team mates. "maybe you had hair i would understand why your shower is taking so long" Mascherano turned around facing were the voice had come from he chuckled shrugging his shoulders "you didn't really think my head was just naturally shiny?" that earned him a laugh from the man who had basically showered with him they weren't in the same stall but they were the only ones in the shower "silly me" Mascherano turned of the shower grabbing a towel and tying it low on his hips holding it nodding his head agreeing with the taller man who was brushing his hair back with a red plastic comb. Ivan was dressed in jeans and nike hoodie his fcb nike sneakers already on meaning he was ready to leave so mascherano would be left alone to take care of his business and go home because it is not the most comfortable thing to drive with a hard on as now he was now completely hard and he blames himself for thinking too much about Rakitic and an specific part of his new teammate. 

Mascherano can not change because if he does his boner would be too noticeable and he is not going to let Rakitic see it so he pretends he's on his phone seeing as everyone is gone well almost everyone because Rakitic is still there and so he decides to go see what is taking him so long, why isn't he leaving. He enters the shower room heading towards the mirror where he knows Ivan is. "now you see thats why i don't have hair" masche says with a smile rakitic returns it "thats why" he smiles a mischievous smile Javier catches that so he steps forward closer to rakitic until he is next to him "excuse me?" he says to the rakitic in the mirror rakitic looks at him through the mirror as well and then smiles "someone told me you were too nice with new players-" mascherano laughs "wh-" rakitic wasn't done "is it true?" he said with a cheeky smile playing on his lips "who told-" rakitic raised his eyebrows "i asked you first, because if its true you have not been 'too' nice to me" mascherano wasn't smiling anymore he didn't understand "i am new, you did know that?" "si" mascherano nods at him now looking at the Rakitic next to him and slightly in front of him instead of the one in the mirror but Rakitic was still looking at the javi in the mirror. "really? because Neymar told me how nice you were to him, i compared and you haven't been that nice to me...not yet" mascherano was really confused now "i have different ways of being nice. and i like you better than Neymar it was different with him you- you are different i didn't think of Ney the way i think of you, no matter what Dani says." Ivan turned around a little until he was facing mascherano looking at him "ok. will you ever be nice too me like how nice you were to ney?" he said 'Ney' as in mocking mascherano Rakitic suddenly disliking the Brazilian "i- no" Ivan looked down grabbing his stuff ready to leave, mascherano noticed of course placing his hand on the other man's chest "its- its different kind of 'nice'-" Ivan looked at the hand on his chest "i got it" neither of them were smiling and this time masche let Rakitic leave. 

when Mascherano went to take care of what he had to take care of he noticed there wasn't anything to be taken care of. So he went to get dressed, he put on a pair of jeans and an hoodie grabbed his keys and phone. He walked out of the building heading to his car, there was a car on the other side turned on and he would have lied if he hadn't hoped it was rakitic, it wasn't. He got in his car turned on the engine and let it warm up. He was on his phone when the lights of the car that was parked facing his but on the other side turned on and this time it was Rakitic. Masche's heart started beating faster and it was beating even faster when he locked eyes with him. Javier put his car in drive and moved it directly in front of the croatians Audi, Rakitic was about to open the door to his car he stopped standing there shocked with his hand on the handle of his car. The argentine got out of his car, went around towards the well spanish speaking croatian taking out something out of his pocket and handing it to him the younger man thanked him and took the comb from the other man's hand. Javi nodded his head turning around to walk back to his car but then he turned around seeing as the door of Ivan's car was already opened he walked towards him again so that the door wasn't separating them and grabbed the taller man where the neck met his jaw and pulled him down kissing him. It didn't last as long as they both would have liked but the need for air didn't let them do as they liked. "its different" repeated Javier and they both knew what he meant making Ivan chuckle, they kissed again but this time it was the 'newby' who kissed Javier.

**Author's Note:**

> this is where this comes from file:///C:/Users/Pavilion/Downloads/PicMonkey%20Collage.jpg
> 
> i didnt have time to check the ending so im sorry if i made any mistakes.  
> Kudos are welcomed they let me know you guys liked it and it makes me confident on my writing,  
> comments as well. 
> 
> and i will start possibly taking requests but that won't be until next month.  
> thank you for reading i hope you enjoyed.


End file.
